1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clamping devices and more particularly pertains to a new adjustable angle corner block for holding objects together at an angle with respect to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of clamping devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, clamping devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art clamping devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,775; U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,866; U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,321; U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,060; U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,726; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 279,646.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new adjustable angle corner block. The inventive device includes first and second plates with the proximal end edges of the plates pivotally coupled together. A holding device is provided for releasably holding the plates in a position with respect to each other such that the plates cannot pivot out of the position when held by the holding device. Each of the plates has a mounting tube coupled to the back surface of the plate such that a first mounting tube is coupled to the back surface of the first plate and a second mounting tube is coupled to the back surface of the second plate. Each of the mounting tubes is adapted for receiving a threaded end of a pipe of a pipe clamp therein.
In these respects, the adjustable angle corner block according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding objects together at an angle with respect to each other.